Awakened Heart
by hinata061389
Summary: Finally, he was out of being insensitive, thanks to a cretain girl beside him... But then...Sai x Sakura fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's Note: Oh yeah! Another SaixSaku fic! Nyhahaha! Please R&R ok! Thanks! Mwah!

Sai's POV

I never felt anything for a long time until now… I never needed anyone before… And never ached for any woman before…

But as I look at her, with her pink locks dancing with the wind, I suddenly felt a warm fuzzy feeling that is beginning to born within me…

Even though I tried so much to deny it…it is still there…Blooming every second of every day… And I'm starting to be afraid…

This feeling of having someone important to you… This feeling that I felt for a long time ago, but have its difference… This feeling that making me loses control… This feeling of having so many emotions…

This feeling is starting to be so frightening… I always tried to push it away…It's so hard… that it's difficult for me to sleep at night… knowing she's just there…

"Hey, what are you looking at!" I heard Sakura said as she caught me looking at her. I tried to fight the urge of blushing in front of her…

Yeah… I always do look at her…as much as I hated to admit it… I don't know but there's something that pull my eyes to look at her… It is completely weird and complex…I can have a headache just by thinking of it…

I posted my fake smile and said, "I'm just wondering, when and why do you became so ugly"

I know that would make her angry… But as a member of the "ne", it's hard for me to express my true feelings… Just like the fact that I still show my smile even if my wounds are bleeding…

What I really wanted to tell her is, "_Just wondering when and why you become so beautiful…in my eyes…?"_

I saw her shot an eyebrow as she also posted her fake smile.

"What'd you say?" she muttered in her soft voice that sounded like music to my ears. Her luscious lips still curved into that fake smile that once fooled me…

"Let me se…What did I say…? Oh, I said you're deaf!" I replied rather exaggeratedly. My darn tongue just said another insult for her, and I know she's already fuming at me… But I just can't resist the fact that she's the only girl I see who is still growing more beautiful as she get angry…I can't resist teasing her… A proof that I'm losing my control…that I'm starting to act crazier little by little…

I waited for her to punch me again…I waited for that contact of her skin to mine…but it didn't come…

I looked at her as I heard her sweet laugh. I was awed and wanted to feel annoyed… until she said, "Sai, dear Sai… Why can't you just tell me you find me attractive, hah?"

'_Darn…is_ _she some kind of a mind reader? Or am I being so obvious? And did she call me dear?'_ I thought as the smile slowly faded off my face…

"T-that's not true…you ugly-butt deaf girl!" I stuttered. She looked surprised then smiled.

"See this!" Sakura said as she jumped a few steps away from me. I almost shot my eyes wide as I saw her holding my weapon scroll which was given by my deceased brother. I tried so hard to post my fake smile.

"Hey! Give that back to me!" I ran towards her… as I shouted… It felt so good…

"BEH!" she tucked her tongue out, giggling. I wonder if that laughter and that giggles are true… I hope so…

To my surprise, aside from me shouting at her, I felt the laughter rolled out of my mouth… I laughed… finally…After so many years of undoing so…. I felt happiness…

I jumped towards her and in a minute she's under me…Still giggling, trying to move away her hand that is holding the scroll away from me…

She laughed… I laughed…And I enjoy staying on top of her, feeling her warmth…

Realization struck me…I'm flirting with her… I lose my control completely…that I don't know how to get back to being in control again…

I don't know how it happened… In a moment, I found my lips brushing into hers…

Darn…

'_In roots… you have no name. You have no feelings…you have no past…you have no future…What you have is your mission'_

I suddenly remembered…I don't own my heart any more…

I broke the kiss and I ran…

I'm such a coward…

'_Gomen… Sakura…chan…' _

Author's Note: This is a one-shot! I know I kinda end it so fast in there… But, heck! You don't know how hard it is for me to make a story in Sai's POV… I tried so hard to not make him an OOC…or to make him just a little bit OOC at least…(sigh) Please R&R.


End file.
